Hurt
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: Rated for multiple reasons and AU. Title may change later as the story progresses An abused teen boy has trouble making friends when a girl tries to help him. (Summaries are not my strong suit and I apologize for this lackluster one.)
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone, my name is Jack-be-Nimble and this is my first story on this site. I was a Pokémon fan a few years ago and I decided to write my first story in that universe…well…sort of. It's going to be a human AU—and to those who are wondering, a human AU is just as it sounds, the Pokémon have human forms. I know, that's not a good idea for a first story, but please remember, this is my first story and I'm going to try and get better in time.**

 **So, with that out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter and expect character bashing.**

A teenage girl with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue blouse and white kakis, walked down the hall of the school with her backpack flung over her shoulder. Turning the corner, she fell back after running into another student. She groaned and rubbed her lower back and looked up to see a boy around her age with black hair and dark eyes in a black hoodie and jeans, "Um…sorry." The boy growled and narrowed his eyes as the girl stood up and rubbed her lower back, "Um…my name's Dawn,"

The boy stared at her and Dawn arched a brow, "Aren't you going to tell me your name? Or even say sorry?"

"Why would I apologize for something that's clearly your fault?" Dawn narrowed her eyes and the boy sighed and shook his head, "People call me Dusk," Dawn looked at him in confusion and Dusk groaned, "Or they would if people actually talk to me,"

Dawn opened her mouth, ready to speak when the loud noise of the bell ringing filled the halls. Dusk took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well girly, that's our cue to end this conversation and get our asses to class,"

He walked past Dawn and Dawn looked at him, "But…but classes are this way," Dusk stopped and looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look crossing his face, "You do know you're headed towards the exit, right Dusk?" Dusk rolled his eyes, "You're going to get in trouble,"

"Wow girly, we barely had one conversation and you're already concerned for me, I'm touched," Dawn growled in annoyance and Dusk chuckled, "I don't think I'll be missing much," Dawn huffed as Dusk walked away and she began following him.

The two walked around the courtyard and Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, "You know you're going to get a detention for walking around the courtyard during class,"

"Then why are you following me?" Dusk stopped and looked back with a smirk crossing his lips and Dawn looked away with narrowed eyes, "Seriously, doll, if you're worried about getting into trouble, just turn around, go to class and tell the teacher I've been harassing you. You'll get a free pass and I'll serve detention. It's that easy,"

"For me, but you'll still get in trouble," Dusk growled and shook his head, "What crawled up your butt? It's the first day of school and you're already asking for trouble. Did I offend you when we bumped into each other? Did you skip breakfast? Or maybe you-"

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head over, girly, just…dealing with some personal issues," Dawn arched a brow and Dusk took a deep breath, "Save yourself the trouble and get to class." Dawn frowned and Dusk turned and walked away.

Dusk sat under a tree and sighed as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back and closed his eyes, "So you're just going to sleep out here?" he jumped and placed a hand on his chest as he panted.

He looked back and saw Dawn sitting next to the tree, "Jeez girly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me," Dawn groaned in annoyance and Dusk sighed and leaned back against the tree, "What do you want? If you're waiting for an apology, I already told you I have nothing to be sorry for. You have my name and-"

"Why don't people talk to you?" Dusk frowned and Dawn scooted closer to him, "It's the first day of school and you're telling me you already know that people won't talk to you?" Dusk took a deep breath before nodding, "Well what did you do? It can't be all bad. I mean…who makes enemies on the first day?"

"Look…just pretend you didn't hear that part of the conversation, okay?" Dawn frowned and Dusk shook his head, "I have a hard time making friends, and whenever I do make a friend, it's only a matter of time before they turn on me and side with the others," Dawn opened her mouth, ready to speak when a cool wind blew past them and she wrapped her arms around her and rubbed them.

"It's going to rain," Dawn looked up and saw Dusk take his hoodie off. Her blue eyes widened at the number of scars covering his arms before he wrapped the hoodie around her and zipped it up, "There, this hoodie always kept me warm, but I don't think it'll be right if I sat here while you were cold,"

Dawn blushed before she huffed and looked away, "Thanks, but I have my own jacket,"

"Right, and where is it?"

"In…in my locker," Dusk snickered and shook his head, "Shut up!" Dusk stopped and held his hands up defensively, "And…what's with the scars? Did you get into an accident or something during the summer?"

"Heh…no, I actually cut myself in metal shop today and-"

"Do you want to try a different lie? We've been walking around the courtyard all morning," Dusk frowned before standing up and held his hand out towards Dawn, "What?"

"I said it's going to rain, so we better get inside before we get caught in it and get sick," Dawn frowned slightly before taking hold of his hand and Dusk helped her up and the two of them walked back towards the school.

Entering the building, they looked back as rain began to pour form the sky. Dawn took the hoodie off and handed it back to Dusk, "Hold on to it until the end of the day," Dawn looked up in confusion, "We don't know if the heat works in this damn place and like I said, I would feel right if I'm warm and I know you're cold,"

"Okay, I'll hold on to it," Dawn put the hoodie back on and narrowed her eyes, "But I'd like to know where you got those scars," Dusk frowned and looked away, "I'm trying to be nice, and if I have to start threatening you…well Dusk, that is a battle you don't want to try and win,"

"Heh, girly has a tough side, who would've guessed?" Dawn groaned and Dusk chuckled and shook his head, "We better get to class before we get into anymore trouble…if I feel like telling you my story, then I'll tell you after school…but don't hold your breath,"

Dawn pouted and Dusk began walking away, "I'll meet you in front of the school to get my hoodie back at the end of the day," Dawn took a deep breath and nodded before following Dusk down the hall.

 **And here is the first chapter to this story. This is rated for a list of reasons which I feel obligated to say in fear of offending people. Abuse, neglect, lemons, language, violence, mental breakdowns, mental disorders—sorry but I'll be here all day if I say every disorder that will be mentioned—attempted rape and character death.**

 **If you are offended by anything of these that were mentioned, please take it with a pinch of salt. I would've given the list in the beginning AN, I know it would've been easier, and I apologize for that, but I wasn't thinking clearly.**

 **So, with all of that being said, I would like all of you to enjoy this chapter and I would like your input.**


	2. Chapter 2

**St Elmo's Fire: Well mate, I do know that, no need to tell me what I already know, but as I said, summaries are not my strong point, so sue me, I know those who are worse at it, so yes, I am not ashamed of that. Also, it's my first story, so give me break, would you? I understand that I asked for your input and all, but I was hoping you'd have some common decency to know it is my first story. So yes, while I do appreciate your input, I'd like to remind everyone that this is my first story. Also, while describing appearances can break a story, it can also make a story, especially if it is an AU.**

 **Hmm, that was not your usual shout out, but it's fine and I'd like everyone to enjoy the second chapter.**

Dusk stood on the steps in front of the school as other students walked out of the school and walked in separate directions. He sighed, crossed his arms and shook his head, "Waiting for someone?" he looked back and saw Dawn walking out of the school, holding his hoodie, "I thought you forgot about me,"

"I just need my hoodie, girly," Dawn handed him his hoodie and Dusk arched a brow as he eyed Dawn, "Hey girly, you said your jacket is in your locker, right? You might want go get it before the doors start to lock,"

"I…I don't have my jacket," Dusk looked at Dawn and Dawn sighed, "I only said that so you wouldn't give me your hoodie, you dork,"

"Uh huh, alright," Dusk sighed and began walk down the steps, "And since it's supposed to rain again, you can hold on to it until tomorrow," Dawn looked confused as she watched Dusk walk away before walking down the steps and began following him down the street.

Stopping at the corner, Dusk sighed and looked back as Dawn caught up with him and panted, "If you're still expecting an apology then you're wasting your time. I've told you twice already that I have nothing to be sorry for,"

"Did it ever occur to you that I live this way too?" Dusk sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "So…are you going to explain the scars or-"

"Nope," Dawn frowned and Dusk turned back around and narrowed his eyes as they waited for the light to change, "Don't bring my scars up and I'll let you keep the hoodie…I've got four others at my house anyways," Dawn looked down as the two of them waited in silence.

The two walked down the street when Dawn stopped, turned and walked up a set of concrete steps, "This your house?" she looked back and saw Dusk stopped walking, "Is this your house or what, girly?"

"Yeah," she took the hoodie off and got ready to hand it back to Dusk, "Thanks for letting me borrow your-"

"I told you if you don't ask about my scars then you can keep it…besides I have four others at home," Dawn frowned as Dusk began walking down the street again and he waved back, "I'll see you in school tomorrow, girly," Dawn slowly nodded as she turned continued walking up the stone steps.

Dusk walked up to a darkened house and sighed as he reached for the knob. Opening the door, he stepped inside and turned a light on. Looking around, he spotted a note on the table and he groaned as he picked it up and read it, "Gone out for our anniversary, don't burn the house down," he flipped the note over and sighed, "And there's nothing about money for pizza, or dinner or…whatever," he crumbled the note up and walked into the kitchen.

Dawn sat at her desk and looked up out the window as rain began to fall from the sky. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked back as the door opened and her mother stepped into the room, "Hello mama,"

"Dinner time," Dawn nodded and her mother sighed and frowned, "What's wrong sweetie? You've been quiet since you got home, you look lost and you came in wearing a hoodie that doesn't belong to you and when your father and I asked you about it, you looked away."

"It…it's nothing, mama,"

"Oh? And I'm guessing the call from school today never happened?" Dawn frowned and her mother arched a brow, "Dawn, what happened today? Was someone picking on you?"

"No…nothing like that," her mother looked at her in confusion and Dawn sighed, "There's this boy in school…I think he's being physically abused,"

"And why do you think that?"

"He has scars covering his arms, mama, and when I asked him what happened, he lied and said that he cut himself in metal shop."

"Maybe he did,"

"He was wandering around the courtyard all morning, mama." Her mother looked confused and Dawn sighed and her shoulders slumped over, "He walked around the courtyard all morning, when I tried to tell him that we have to get to class, he'd tell me to go and tell the teacher that he's been harassing me, which he didn't, so I wouldn't get in trouble,"

"But you did get in trouble. Your father and I got a call from the school and-"

"That's not the point!" Dawn panted and frowned, "I'm sorry mama, but…when I asked him about the scars, he ignored me, he looked like I killed a puppy in front of him, he…he looked like-"

"Dawn, don't forget to breathe," her mother said and sat down on the bed as Dawn took a deep breath, "Why don't you invite your friend over tomorrow and your father can talk to him." Dawn frowned and her mother sighed, "You know he's a trained psychologist and he'll be able to get him to talk,"

"But…but mama, if I invite him over, he's going to think I like him, and we barely know each other so he's going to think I'm weird if I just walk up to him tomorrow and invite him over just to talk to dad. He'll run out of school and avoid me fore the rest of the year,"

"Dawn, if you're worried about him and he's not talking to you it might be easier if you invite him over. He may think you're weird, he may not come over, but you'll never know if you don't at the very least try."

"But mama-"

"If you're worried about him, invite him over," her mother repeated herself before standing up, "The worse he can do is say no and-"

"The worse he can do is think I'm weird,"

"And at best he'll come over, your father will talk to him and maybe you'll find out what's wrong with your friend," Dawn frowned and her mother slightly smiled, "Now why don't you stop worrying and come down and eat," Dawn nodded before she stood up and they walked out of the room.

Dusk laid on the couch in the living room, watching TV with a bored expression crossing his face. He looked down at his arms and groaned, "I can't believe I forgot these damned things, but I wasn't going to sit there while Dawn got wet and possibly sick," he sighed and shook his head as he continued to watch TV, "Whatever. As long as she doesn't question them, there won't be any problem," he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Well mates, here's the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the third chapter mates.**

Dawn walked down street towards the school when she spotted Dusk sitting on a bench, leaning back, "Dusk?" Dusk hummed and Dawn sighed, "Are you…are you busy tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, girly?" Dawn groaned as Dusk stood up, "No, I'm not busy…why?"

"My parents want to meet you…okay let's go to-"

"Hold on," Dawn sighed and Dusk arched a brow, "Why would they want to meet me? I didn't do a damn thing to you except give you my hoodie, and that was because it was raining…unless I got you in trouble for skipping class, in that case, you decided to follow me and-"

"I told them about your scars," Dusk narrowed his eyes and Dawn frowned and rubbed her arm and looked down, "My mom talked to me last night and she can tell when something is troubling me. She came into my room last night and asked me if something was bugging me and…I can't lie to my mom." Dusk groaned and shook his head before turning and began walking down the street, "So…can you come to my house after school and-"

"No," he stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes, "I shouldn't have given you my hoodie yesterday. I was hoping you wouldn't notice the scars, and be grateful that I was looking out for you, but you had to go-"

"My dad is a licensed therapist. Can you just come over…if you don't want to talk to my dad, you can go home, you can hold this against me, you don't have to talk to me ever again, I'll give you your hoodie back and that will be that," Dusk groaned and Dawn narrowed her eyes, "So you can either come to my house, or I'll dust off my karate skills on your sorry ass,"

"Hehe, girly has a tough side and has a mouth to go with her attitude," Dawn huffed and crossed her arms. Dusk sighed and shook his head, "And if I don't go, I have a feeling I won't hear the end of it," Dawn looked at him and slightly frowned, "I'll think about it, but for now we better get to school before we get in trouble again,"

"Right," the two turned and walked down the street.

Dawn sat at her desk and focused down at her schoolwork when she felt someone tap her one her shoulder. Looking back, she saw a girl with light blue hair holding out a folded up note, "This is from the freak in the back," Dawn looked back and saw Dusk looking out the window with a hardened look crossing his face, "The freak asked someone to pass this to you," Dawn sighed before taking the note and turned back around.

Dawn looked around before unfolding the note and looked down, "Girly, meet me under the tree after class, Dusk," she frowned and looked back, "Dusk," she turned back around and paid attention to the teacher.

The bell rang and the students stood up and walked out of their classrooms. Dawn sighed as she walked down the hall and walked through the double doors leading to the courtyard. She looked around until she spotted Dusk standing under the tree they laid under the day before and she walked towards him.

"Dusk,"

"So you got the note,"

"Yes…the girl who gave it to me called you a freak," Dusk hummed and Dawn frowned, "That was her, not me." Dusk nodded and Dawn sighed, "So what did you need? If you're going to tell me you'll talk to my dad, I'm pretty sure it could've waited until after school,"

"No…I'm telling you I can't do it," he looked back and Dawn arched a brow, "Not just talking to your old man, everything, school, life, my parents, the abuse and-"

"What abuse?" Dusk frowned and Dawn narrowed her eyes, "What abuse are you talking about? And what about your parents?"

"You know what, I knew this was a bad idea. I knew I should've just turned and walked out of school after class," Dusk groaned and shook his head, "I need to leave,"

He turned and got ready to walk away when Dawn stood in front of him and crossed her arms, "Look girly, I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop-"

"I knew something was wrong when I saw your scars yesterday and now I'm not giving you a choice, you're coming to talk to my dad," Dusk looked at her and Dawn huffed and narrowed her eyes, "Or I can show you why I'm a red belt,"

"I don't think I'm going to do that. I'm going home and-" before he could finish, Dawn grabbed him by the arm and flipped him on his back and saddled herself on top of him, "-there's nothing you can do to stop me…girly let me up,"

"I will, if you come talk to my dad, I'm sure mama wants to meet you too," Dusk arched a brow and a light pink hue crossed Dawn's cheeks, "I…I call my mom mama, I always have and I probably always will…don't judge me!"

"Right, and I'm sure your parents care about you," Dusk mumbled under his breath and sat up, "Get off of me before we get in trouble,"

"Will you talk to my dad?" Dusk groaned before he slowly nodded, "Good," Dawn stood up and helped Dusk up, "I need to get to history. Can I trust you not to leave until the end of the day?"

"Whatever, I have to get to study hall…or something," Dawn frowned and Dusk took a deep breath, "I'll meet up with you outside of the school…and this little encounter…it never happened," Dawn nodded and the two of them turned and walked back to the school.

 **Okay mates, here's the third chapter and I'm going to add suicidal tendencies to the reasons of the rating. Enjoy mates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the fourth chapter mates.**

Dusk followed Dawn down the street as cars sped past them. Dawn looked back and frowned at the gloomy boy behind her and frowned, "Hey…it'll be okay Dusk. My dad just wants to talk to you and like I said, mama wants to meet you too,"

"That's nice girly…but I'm not exactly good at meeting total strangers," Dawn frowned and Dusk let out a frustrated sigh as he shook his head, "I don't know, maybe if I pretend you didn't invite me to your house and you pretend you didn't hear about the abuse, we can go home and ignore this and we'll all be-"

"Do I need to knock you down again?" Dawn arched a brow, "One way or another you're going to talk to my parents and they're going to try and help you," Dusk scuffed and looked away as he crossed his arms, "C'mon Dusk, my parents want to help. Mama knows about your abuse and-"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they're so worried…face girly, no one in this world cares about the mysterious loner. It's a stupid cliché in movies, novels, TV shows…you name it. People see a mysterious person and everyone assumes that they're nothing but troublemakers and won't bother to get to know them in the slightest."

"And as it turns out, the mysterious person is just someone who needs help but doesn't know how to ask, I know this cliché, you don't have to recite it to me." Dawn sighed and shook her head, "Just come back to my place with me. Talk to my parents and see if they can help you. If not, we'll never speak of this again and I'll tell my parents to forget everything they've heard today." Dusk growled and narrowed his eyes, "Or we could go to the police. I'm sure we have more than enough evidence to have to investigate your family to see what is-"

"Okay girly, I get it…let's just get to your house." Dawn slightly smiled and nodded before they continued to walk down the street.

The two teenagers sat in the living room, Dawn's parents sitting across from them, "So sweetie, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend?" her mother asked.

"Oh, right…mama, dad, this is Dusk, my friend from school. Dusk, these are my parents, Flash and Glacial,"

Dawn's father, a man with blonde hair and green eyes smirked and reached his arm out, "Nice to meet you son," Dusk stared at him and Flash sighed, "Not much of a conversationalist, are we?" Dusk blinked, "So…Dusk, our daughter told us that your arms are covered in scars…how exactly did this happen?"

"Like I said, cut myself in shop,"

"Which is why you and Dawn have been walking around the courtyard most of the day yesterday?" Flash arched a brow and Dusk looked away, "Would you like to try again?"

"I don't think I can come up with anything more convincing than shop so…no, I'm sticking with shop." He stood up and stretched, "Well…thank you for inviting me into your home, but I-"

"Sit down!" The light blue-haired woman demanded and Dusk jumped before sitting next to Dawn.

Dusk looked at the pink-haired girl next to him and whispered, "How did she do that?"

"She's mama, and mama can be scary if you try to lie to her. So you might want to tell the truth," Dawn smiled and Dusk groaned, "Look Dusk, my parents are trying to help you, the very least you can do is let them help you."

Dusk frowned and Glacial arched a brow, "So…do you want to try again?" Dusk shook his head, "Show us your arms now, young man," Dusk rolled up his sleeves and the two adults looked on in horror at the number of scars covering his arms, "Boy…what happened? These look too old to be from yesterday…some of these look years old."

"They are…and that's all I'm saying," Dusk rolled his sleeves down and stood up, "Thank you for inviting me into your home, I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He turned and got ready to walk away when Dawn grabbed him by the hand. He looked back and Dawn narrowed her blue eyes, "Sit down," Dusk arched a brow and Dawn quietly hissed, "Sit down and tell us what is going on,"

Dusk groaned before he sat back down, "So…you say some of these scars are a few years old," Flash hummed and rubbed his chin, "Do you mind explaining what you mean by that?" Dusk sighed and shook his head. Dawn and Glacial glared at him and Flash took a deep breath and smiled, "We don't have to talk about the scars,"

"You don't?" Glacial and Dawn asked in unison.

Dusk looked up and arched a brow, "We don't?"

"No, we can talk about whatever you want to talk about," Dusk growled and looked away, "Do you have any hobbies?" everyone looked at Dusk and Flash sighed, "How about sports? Do you play any sports, son?"

Dusk looked at Flash and narrowed his eyes before looking away, "Well do you have any siblings?" Dusk's fists tightened and his teeth clinched, "Did I hit a nerve we're not supposed to?" Dusk began seething and the three looked at him in confusion, "What happened son?"

"Hunter and Blaze!" Dusk snapped and the family of three jumped slightly, "My brothers! That's all I hear about! Dusk, why aren't you as successful as your brothers! Dusk, your brothers got into Tokyo Prep, why didn't you! Dusk, why are you out of the basement!"

The family looked at the dark-haired boy as he began panting and grabbed his head as he rocked himself back and forth. Dawn reached over and lightly rubbed his back. Dusk looked at her and Dawn slightly smiled, "It's okay Dusk, it's okay," Dusk nodded as he began to calm himself down.

Glacial cleared her throat before standing up, "Well, how about I make us some tea," she looked at Dusk and slightly smiled, "Would you be joining us?"

"Uh…I uh…trouble?"

"It's no trouble at all," she looked at her husband, "Dear, why don't you come and help me?"

"Coming, dear," Flash stood up and the two adults walked out of the living room.

Dawn looked at Dusk and frowned, "Are you going to be okay?"

"You…you see the real me, now…this is what I'm like…I'm not some mysterious teenager…I'm just a panic-stricken kid, terrified…always in his brothers' shadows." Dawn continued to frown and Dusk shook his head, "This…this doesn't get out…not at school,"

Dawn sighed and nodded, "Okay Dusk, my lips are sealed," she continued to comfort Dusk as he hyperventilated.

 **Okay mates, I decided to take a slight turn on this chapter…enjoy.**


End file.
